Our Eternal Love
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: As Edward and Bella continue their journey to "forever", something unavoidable happens to Bella, and a life-changing choice must be made before it's too late. Takes place a year after the events of "Breaking Dawn, Part 2".
1. Chapter 1

**Our Eternal Love  
**

 _ **Chapter 1: Preface/One Last Compromise**_

 **Author's Note:** _OK, so let me explain a few things real quick before getting into the story... I'm a guy, I'm 22 years old, and yes, I am a fan of the "Twilight Saga", both movies and books._

 _Also, a lot of time has passed since I first saw "Breaking Dawn Part 2" back in 2012, up to a few weeks ago after I bought the "Twilight Forever" blu-ray film collection, so I'm not exactly a "twi-hard" or a super fan of the Twilight Universe but I am a fan, and I'm hoping everyone else on here will like this story._

 _Next, this story does take place after the ending scene of "Breaking Dawn Part 2", which means it also takes place in the "movie-verse", and I do apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or if the story itself seems like an AU, but it's also been a while since I've read the books, and I only have "New Moon" and "Eclipse" in my possession._

 _So, now, I think I pretty much explained what I needed everyone to know, so I hope you enjoy the story you're about to read, and if anyone has any advice for me regarding how to make a Twilight FF story enjoyable and fun and whatnot, please let me know._

 **Disclaimer:** _Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer are the rightful owners (film and literature) of_ _ **The Twilight Saga**_ _, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _Preface  
_

 _"Bella!"_ Edward screamed, as he watched his wife fall to the ground.

Gritting his teeth in anger, the vampire finally escaped the clutches of the person holding him back, but not before ripping his head off clean.

Then, he looked at the person that was standing in front of Bella, the one who'd stabbed his beloved, and watched as the villainous monster gave him a sly grin before running off and making his escape.

After he was gone, Edward raced towards his wife, holding her in his arms. "Bella, look at me... look at me, please..."

Her eyes wouldn't open, and her body had already healed the area where she'd been stabbed at, but Edward still felt like something was not right.

"Come on, Bella, wake up," said Edward, softly caressing her cheek. "Please, don't do this to me..."

Had Bella still stayed in human form, he would've already taken her to the hospital by now... but she wasn't one anymore, and looking around the area they were at, Edward didn't see any sign of a medical building.

"Mommy!" yelled Renesmee, their daughter, who was now running over to them. "Daddy, what happened?"

Before Edward could answer, he heard his wife let out a small groan.

"Bella?"

"Ugh... My... head..." replied Bella, her eyes still closed. "Edward... Where did-"

"He's gone now, Bella," said Edward, relaxing, now that he knew his wife was okay.

Renesmee began to smile, but then, she said, "Is she tired, Daddy? Her eyes aren't open."

"Just give her a minute, sweetheart," replied Edward, helping Bella sit up. "Your mother is..."

He stopped mid-sentence because Bella had now opened her eyes, and suddenly found himself speechless.

"Edward? What's wrong?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Wow, your eyes match mine now, Mommy," replied their daughter.

* * *

 _Several weeks earlier..._

Neither Bella nor Edward wanted to leave the bed that they were currently laying on, their unclothed bodies close to each other.

"This might be my favorite thing to do ever," said Edward, with a sly grin on his face.

If his wife had still been able to blush, he could tell that she'd be doing that right now.

Bella smiled, as well, saying, "Well, that explains how you've been removing my clothes faster than usual."

Edward chuckled, and replied, "Maybe we should be careful, then... in order to avoid Alice becoming upset with you after finding out you've been letting all the clothes she picked out for you be torn to shreds."

Bella smirked, and asked, "Why with just me? Yours get ripped apart, also."

"True, but I'm not exactly fond of fashion as she is," replied Edward. "Or you, for that matter..."

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes, but knowing that he was right.

Ever since becoming a vampire, her clothing style had definitely changed, especially compared to the way she used to dress since moving to Forks.

Instead of cutoff jeans, flannels, and regular shoes, she now wore a lot of leather, form-fitting clothing, and four-inch heels.

"And speaking of changes," added Edward. "You know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"How could I forget?" answered Bella, giving him a slow and passionate kiss.

It would be a year since Bella had been turned into a vampire by Edward, and although Bella found it a bit silly to be celebrating (given the way the transformation had started, with Edward injecting his venom into Bella after she'd nearly died giving birth to their daughter), Alice wouldn't have any of it.

 _Oh, come on, Bella, it'll be fun. Trust me, I've seen what happens._

 _Your visions aren't always correct, though._

 _Yes, but they only change when someone makes a different choice, and I know you're going to make the right one._

It would also be Renesmee's first birthday, even though she now looked like someone who'd be celebrating their 8th birthday. Bella figured it made more sense to celebrate just their daughter's birthday, but Alice had decided to have a "combination party", celebrating both events.

Letting out a small chuckle, Edward smiled down at his wife, and ran his fingers through some strands of her hair.

"You think you'll see what you had hoped to see when you look in a mirror tomorrow?"

Bella frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember, before I went and had my bachelor party, I was with you, and we had that conversation?"

Bella tried remembering what she had said, but almost all of her human memories were a bit fuzzy and blurry, except for the most important ones.

Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, Edward said, "You told me you'd hope that, in a year from then, you would see someone like me... someone capable of courage, and sacrifice..."

"And love," finished Bella, remembering now what he was referring to, and she began kissing him passionately.

However, just before they were about to resume where they'd left off, Edward suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" replied Bella, her voice full of lust and hunger.

Edward chuckled, and said, "Well... I just remember another promise we agreed to... sort of... and I was actually hoping that we could do it together."

Bella groaned, at first, knowing that they weren't going to continue their love making anytime soon, but then, she asked, "Wait, what promise?"

"You agreed to marry me," grinned Edward, flashing his toothy grin that ( _previously_ ) took Bella's breath away. "And I promised you that, after we were married, we would _try_..."

"Yeah, and now, we hardly ever stop," replied Bella. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that, as a gift for the day we started our forever..." He then reached for something underneath his pillow, and when Bella saw what it was, her eyes went wide.

"No, no, no..." said Bella, shaking her head. "I don't wanna read that letter cause I don't even want to go."

Edward began to laugh, saying, "If I recall, you said to me that if we would _try_ after getting married, you'd let me buy yourself a _ridiculously fancy car_ or go to an expensive college... and since I know you wouldn't want to go to Dartmouth, or even the University of Alaska, I figured that the University of Washington would be the best choice, so that we wouldn't worry about moving to a different location."

But Bella wasn't going to give up so easily. "Okay, maybe I did say that to you, but _college_? I feel like it was just yesterday that we graduated from high school... well, mostly me, since you've graduated more times than me."

"Nothing bad will happen, my love," replied Edward. "You've been able to control your thirst very well, and plus, it'll only be the two of us, in the same classes..."

Before Bella could argue, her husband added, "And, actually, I seem to recall that you didn't have any complaints when purchasing the F430 that is now in our garage."

"Well, that's something different," replied the beautiful vampire. "Why is it even important for me to go?"

Shaking his head, Edward said, "Still stubborn after all this time... okay, then, how about another compromise?"

Bella thought about it, for a moment, and said, "I'm listening..."

"If you agree to go to college with me," replied Edward. "I'll convince Alice to not throw _any_ type of party for you whatsoever."

That definitely took Bella by surprise. " _You_ are going to convince pretty much the only _best_ party thrower in this universe to not have any more parties to celebrate my birthday, or our wedding anniversary-

"- I have something special in mind for that day..." Edward interrupted, with a mischievous grin.

"And in return, I just have to go to college with you for how long exactly?"

Letting out another chuckle, Edward said, "We'll _try_ going to college, meaning that if you and I are not pleased by the end of the fall quarter, then we'll never go into any college again, unless our daughter decides to venture into that world one day."

"Why wouldn't you be pleased? I thought you'd be happy to go."

"I'm happy as long as I know I have you and Renesmee in my life," replied Edward. "And I can think of a few reasons why I would end up not liking college."

"Care to tell me what they are?"

Edward smirked, and said, "We'll see... but I need to know if you agree to my compromise. I'll get Alice to not throw you any more parties if you go to college with me."

When Bella didn't answer, Edward began to kiss her slowly but deeply, and full of passion, as well as doing it in a way that some would call _illegal._

"That's not fair," said Bella, once Edward had finished his tempting and seducing kiss.

"I think you and I both know that life isn't always fair, Bella," replied Edward, giving her a small smile. "So, what will it be?"

* * *

 **Author's Post-Note:** _So, what's the verdict so far? :)_

 _You think Bella will agree with Edward's compromise? And what reasons would Edward have for not enjoying college?_

 _Also, I really hope that you, the readers, are liking the story (so far), and are willing to stick with me the entire way through._

 _I hope to update soon, so in the meantime, leave a comment, favorite, and follow for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Eternal Love  
**

 _Chapter 2: A Special Day, Part 1  
_

 **Author's Note:** _OK, so let me explain a few things real quick before getting into the story... I'm a guy, I'm 22 years old, and yes, I am a fan of the "Twilight Saga", both movies and books._

 _Also, a lot of time has passed since I first saw "Breaking Dawn Part 2" back in 2012, up to a few weeks ago after I bought the "Twilight Forever" blu-ray film collection, so I'm not exactly a "twi-hard" or a super fan of the Twilight Universe but I am a fan, and I'm hoping everyone else on here will like this story._

 _Next, this story does take place after the ending scene of "Breaking Dawn Part 2", which means it also takes place in the "movie-verse", and I do apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or if the story itself seems like an AU, but it's also been a while since I've read the books, and I only have "New Moon" and "Eclipse" in my possession._

 _So, now, I think I pretty much explained what I needed everyone to know, so I hope you enjoy the story you're about to read, and if anyone has any advice for me regarding how to make a Twilight FF story enjoyable and fun and whatnot, please let me know._

 **Disclaimer:** _Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer are the rightful owners (film and literature) of_ _ **The Twilight Saga**_ _, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _"So, what did you decide?"_

Bella rolled her eyes, and said, "You already know what my answer was, Alice."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to hear it from you."

It was now the day of Renesmee's birthday, as well as Bella's rebirth into a vampire, and the young child couldn't have been any happier.

She'd shown her parents the thoughts and ideas in her mind of what Aunt Alice's party would be like, as well as what gifts she would be receiving, but neither Bella nor Edward wanted to reveal any sort of truth to how it would turn up.

One of Renesmee's thoughts included her parents sharing a slow dance at the party, ending with Edward carrying Bella in his arms as he raced to their cottage, even though the two of them pretty much assumed what would happen after that.

Anyway, in order to avoid having Renesmee try to sneak a peek at what her celebration would look like (which was being held at the Cullen's home), Edward had decided to take her out hunting, as well as any other activities until it was time for the party to begin.

As for Bella, she was currently with Alice, in Port Angeles, at a clothing store, where the pixie-like vampire was showing her various outfits for Renesmee to present as a gift later that night.

"And why I am here again?"

Alice sighed, and said, " _Because_ I want your honest opinion on what's good for your daughter. I can't always be the one to buy her clothes, Bella, and I need help in deciding which ones she'll still be able to wear in case she ends up becoming a little taller.

"But please answer my previous question - what did you decide?"

Knowing that she probably had no chance in finding ways of avoiding the question, Bella said, "I told Edward that... I would go with him... for the fall quarter..."

The way it came out didn't exactly seem like Bella was jumping for joy, but Alice had a wide smile on her face. "You're going to have so much fun, Bella, I can already tell."

"We'll see," replied Bella. "Um, maybe go with the other one, Alice, pink isn't really her color."

"It was _salmon_ , not pink... but thanks. Okay, so, we'll put these away in my room, then I'll give you your outfit to-"

"Hey, wait a second, I don't need anything, I have plenty of clothes."

Alice shook her head. "Not the one for tonight, you don't... or, at least, you _would have_ if it hadn't gotten torn apart at a certain meadow."

Bella found herself chuckling, for some reason, but after seeing Alice give her a look, she said, "Okay, I'm sorry... but what difference will a new outfit make anyway?"

"Because it'll be _my_ gift to the both of you," answered Alice. "Edward won't be seeing you until tonight, and when he does, he'll be speechless."

"Okay, I can see how it can be a gift for him, but how is it one for me?"

Alice hesitated, for a moment, before saying, "After the party's over, you'll see what I mean... just promise me you'll hang the dress up first before you two get into your _lust-filled_ frenzy."

"You don't actually _see_ Edward and I getting-"

" _No, Bella, I don't..._ just promise me, okay? You'll really love the dress."

Not wanting to make Alice upset, Bella nodded her head, and her sister-in-law said, "Awesome! Now, what to get for your first day of-"

" _Alice..._ "

"Kidding!"

* * *

An hour later, before heading back to the Cullen house, Alice and Bella went to pay a visit to Bella's father, Charlie, who would later be attending the party for Renesmee (unaware that half of it was also for Bella.)

When the two of them arrived, Bella was surprised to see her daughter walking up the front door.

"Oh, hi, Mommy," said Renesmee, walking over to give Bella a hug.

"Hey, sweetie," smiled Bella, as well as Alice. "Where's your father at?"

The young child answered, "He just left before you and Aunt Alice came. He said he had something important to take care of."

Before Bella could ask her what Edward had meant, Renesmee turned around, and said, "Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hey, how's my little Nessie today?"

Bella frowned a little. " _Dad..._ "

Charlie chuckled, and said, "What? I thought you were warming up to that name?"

"A little, yeah, but I'd prefer to have only certain people use that nickname."

Charlie nodded his head. "Got it, Bells… so, how are you enjoying your birthday so far, Renesmee?"

"I'm loving it a lot, Grandpa," answered Renesmee. "Daddy took me out for some breakfast, and now I'm here to see you!"

As they all walked inside Bella's former home, Bella asked, "Hey, Dad, where's Sue?"

"Out getting some groceries," replied Charlie. "And something 'new' for me to wear tonight… like I really need something for just one night."

Alice smirked at Bella, crossing her arms, while Bella said, "I'm sure she means well."

Looking at Renesmee, Bella's father said, "Well, as long as your daughter enjoys this day, I'll be fine with it. Got any idea what your party will be like, sweetie?"

Renesmee gave a little frown. "No… they want me to be surprised. Everyone else will get to see it first except me."

Charlie chuckled, and said, "Aw, don't worry, I'm sure your mom and dad want their first birthday with you to be special."

Bella smiled, glad of the fact that her dad was still in her life, as well as Renesmee's, without any worries of something dangerous happening.

"Oh, which reminds me… you mind going up to your old room, Bells? I've been tossing out junk I find around the house, but I haven't touched anything of yours. Just see if you find anything you need or don't like."

"Sure, Dad," replied Bella, going towards the staircase, and walking up to her old bedroom.

After closing the door, Bella began searching through the closet when she heard a faint "whoosh" sound, which brought a smile to her face.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight."

As he stood by Bella's old bed, Edward said, "I couldn't wait that long."

Turning around to face her husband, Bella smiled as the two of them began to lay on the bed, followed by passionate kissing.

But before Edward could rip off Bella's blouse, she said, "Wait… don't tear it… I'll do it..."

"Afraid of Alice noticing?"

"No, my dad… sort of…" replied Bella as she began removing her clothes carefully.

Edward chuckled, and said, "Well, it has been a while since you've taken your clothes off yourself, but I'm not complaining…"

"Just shut up, okay? And let's not damage the bed."

"Feeling a bit sentimental?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm feeling…"

Meanwhile, downstairs, while Alice watched Renesmee and Charlie play "21" with a deck of cards, they looked up after hearing a soft thud.

"Is Mommy okay up there?" asked Renesmee.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just having trouble with the heavy stuff," replied Charlie, unaware that Bella could lift up almost anything.

"Hope she doesn't get any dust or cobwebs on her outfit."

Alice sighed, and muttered, "I doubt that…"

As for the two lustful vampires, Edward had paused to ask, "What did Alice tell you about tonight?"

"You'll find out later," replied Bella, who had yet to see the breathtaking dress that Alice had for her.

"Stubborn little lamb," chuckled Edward.

"Sadistic little lion," said Bella, and the two continued from where they had left off last night... or, so they thought.

"Bella?" She and Edward paused their love-making after hearing her father's voice outside the door.

 _Knock-knock!_

"Everything okay in there, honey?"

Trying to sound emotional, Bella answered, "Yeah, just... seeing stuff that's making me... feel sentimental and stuff..."

"Oh, sorry, honey," replied Charlie. "Well, take all the time you need, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I will."

After her father had gone downstairs, Bella was about to go back to kissing Edward when she noticed him putting his clothes back on. "What are you...?"

"Don't worry, Bella," said a smiling Edward. "I'm technically not even supposed to see you until later, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Edward kissed her forehead, and said, "I'll explain later, my love."

And before Bella could say anything else, he went out the window, and was gone.

 _He's gonna pay for that later,_ thought Bella, as she put her own clothes back on before heading downstairs, and finding her daughter crying out, "All right, I win!"

Charlie smiled, and said, "Yep, good game, Ne- I mean, Renesmee... you okay, Bella?"

Alice just smirked as Bella replied, "I'm okay... so, you teaching her about gambling now?"

"No, we're just playing for fun," said Charlie. "Besides, I'm sure you and Edward spoil her rotten anyway."

Alice found herself letting out a small laugh, causing Bella to look at her, while Renesmee said, "What other card games are there, Grandpa?"

As Charlie began to show his granddaughter, Bella sat next to Alice, who said in a low voice, "Thanks for not letting your outfit get ripped up."

"Don't mention it," mumbled Bella.


End file.
